Traumst du mit mir heut Nacht- A Germany OS Lemon
by TheLemonAlchemist
Summary: What will happen when you come across a very interesting piece of information about Ludwig that indicates the dom wants to be dominated himself. WARNING! DETAILED HARDCORE LEMON! GermanyXReader


**I have waited for nights**

**That you come to me**

**So finally give me your hand**

**And come into the light**

You looked around the room once more, the house seemed so quiet without the two Beilschmidt brothers bickering at each other in German; you had been friends with the two for quite some time now, and you came over today to hang out with them, but when the door opened, only Gilbert had been standing there.  
"Here ja go Frau" Gilbert announced, walking out of the kitchen and handing you a beer, smiling, you took it and took a quick swig.  
"So what do you wanna do?" You asked before taking another drink; Gilbert began giggling a very mischievous giggle, and you began to fear for your virginity, but he soon leaned over and said something you weren't expecting.  
"Let's read Vest's diary"  
"Gil that is so wrong! We can't do that!" You told him, slightly laughing.  
"Awww come on {y/n}, jou really don't vanna know vhat Vest vrites about every night?" Gilbert asked smirking, damn, he had you there. You had always wondered what little secrets that stern face, and strict ways hid, what fantasies that God like body, and piercing eyes wanted to come true. Your crush on Ludwig was a secret to everyone but Gilbert, who had gotten it out of you one night, but promised not to tell a soul, it had it's downfalls, now he knew which cards to play to make you say yes.  
"Fine" you said finally, making Gilbert smile and jump to his feet.  
"But if we hear him coming, we go!" you quickly added, but relaxed when Gilbert nodded, before grabbing your hand and pulling you upstairs, into Ludwig's room.  
"Now vhere vould he put it?" Gilbert asked himself as you walked around the room, admiring the neatness of it, nothing was out of place, and it was completely spotless.  
"Got it!" Gilbert yelled, startling you as you turned around to see him holding a little black book.  
"Now Vest, vhat are jour little secrets?" he smirked as he opened the book, both of your eyes scanning the pages, you felt a little pain of guilt doing this, but you knew Ludwig was a very private guy, there would be no way he would tell you something you could actually use.  
"Dis is boring, it's all just everyday stu-hold on, vhat do ve have here?"  
"what is it?" You asked, very curious at this point, it had to be juicy if it had Gilbert smirking like that.  
"Dear Diary, I have a secret zo zell, it disturbs me a little und I'm not sure vhat zo do. Vhen I watch porn of any kind, I zend zo also imagine myself in the place of zhe bottom partner"  
"Vhat?!" Gilbert asks no one as he starts busting out laughing, you on the other hand, tried to cover the blush and beginning of a nosebleed, Ludwig, the seme as everyone saw him, wanted to be a uke? Your mind wandered to a very erotic daydream of Ludwig lying on the bed; a blushing and panting mess, and you slowly worked your way up and down his body, pleasing him in any way you could think of, until you heard those four pleasing words.  
"{y/n}, bitte fick mich" You felt a shudder go through you before you even comprehended the voice shouting at you.  
"{Y/N}!" "What?" You asked, snapping back into reality, a blush still across your face.  
"Kesesese~ Jou vere zotally daydreaming about Vest vern't jou?" he laughed, you blushed darkened at his accusing.  
"I was not!"  
"Ja jou vere" he said, still laughing, you opened your mouth, about to give the albino a good what for, when suddenly you heard a car door close.  
"Fuck he's home!" You cried running out of the room and back into the living room, quickly settling on the couch and turning on the tv. You were soon joined by a panicked Gilbert who was slowly beginning to calm down as he grabbing the remote and slung his other arm on the back of the couch behind you. Right when both of your breaths became slowed again, you heard the door open.  
"Bruder I'm home!" You heard Ludwig call out, another shudder running though you at the sound of his voice, new images began to pop in your head.  
"Zhe awesome me is in here bruder!" Gilbert called back, and soon Ludwig came into sight.  
"Oh, Hallo {y/n}" Ludwig said smiling, you quickly smiled back, trying to shoo the naughty thoughts away.  
"Hello Ludwig" "I did not know jou vould be over zoday" he replied, his gaze averting to his brother's arm that laid behind you for a moment.  
"Ja neither did Gil, I just figured I would pop in" you laughed lightly, Ludwig nodded and excused himself to go change, once he was gone your eyes drifted back to the tv.  
"If jou keep acting suspicious, he vill know ve did something Frau" Gilbert told you, all you could do was nod, and continue to shoo away the thoughts. Little did you know though, that there was a very upset blonde who happen to hear Gilbert's words.

**That night**

You sighed as you plopped down in bed, your {f/c} night gown fluttering onto your legs; the night with Ludwig and Gilbert was very long, and for some reason Ludwig kept acting like he was mad at both Gilbert and you, it confused and disturbed you, had he found out that you had read his diary? No surely Gilbert put it back where he found it...right?

_"~Traumst du mit mir heut' Nacht?_

_Springst du mit mir heut' Nacht?~"_

You jumped slightly at the sound of your phone going off, and quickly pounced on it when you realized it was Ludwig's ringtone.  
"Hallo?" you answered, trying not to sound too excited.  
"Hallo {y/n}, it's me, ze awesome Gilbert!" Gilbert said proudly on the other end, a slight sting of sadness and rage ran though you, you had truly hoped it would have been Ludwig.  
"Gilbert? Why are you using Ludwig's phone?" you asked "Mine is dead, but {y/n} listen zo dis, I snuck in and got Vest's diary again vhile he vas sleeping, and I found some more juicy info" he told you, giggling once again.  
"Gilbert don't you think we should let your brother have his privacy?" You asked as he sighed on the other in.  
"fine fine, I guess jou don't vanna know vhat he zhinks about jou...or vhat he does vhile he's zhinking about jou" You could clearly hear the smirk in Gilbert's voice, but what he said had rose your curiosity.  
"Ok...fine"  
"Kesesesese~ I knew jou vould see it my vay Frau, now let us begin vith zhe first passage I found"  
_"Dear diary, I can't stop zhinking about her, everything she does makes me...I vant her, nein nein, I need her is more like it, I have a feeling zonight is going to be a long night"_  
"A long night?" You asked, a blush spreading across your face.  
"It seems jou had Vest's attention all night long Frau"  
"S-Shut up" You told the laughing Prussian"Dis one also caught my eye Frau" he started

_"October 23rd-"_  
"Wait that's today?" you told him "Ja Ja I know, vhich means dis vas after jou left zoday"  
_"October 23rd, Dear diary, {y/n} was over today, it vas nice having her over, vhat disturbs, nein, pissed me off, vas my bruder. I valk in und he had his arm behind her vhile zhey vatched tv. Und then I heard him zell her "If jou keep acting suspicious, he vill know ve did something Frau" Vhat zhe hell does dat mean?! Vhat did zhey do?! I swear to Gott if he touched Meine sch ne Prinzessin-"_  
"what else!" you yelled through the phone when the Prussian stopped.  
"Dat's it, he stopped zhere" He told you as you sat on your bed confused.  
"Gilbert, what does Meine sch ne Prinzessin mean?" You asked after a moment, soon his laughter filled your ear again.  
"Nein, Nein Frau, jou vill have zo ask Vest dat...night {y/n}" And with that he hung up the phone. Leaving you sitting on your bed, in total confusion, your heart racing, and a dark blush on your cheeks. Ludwig...Liked you...But he thought you and Gilbert had done something...How were you going to convince him otherwise?

**The next day**

The doorbell woke you up the next day, and you could only guess who it was. Grumbling as you got out of bed, you quickly grabbed your robe to cover your silky nightgown and made your way to the front door.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming" you complained at the impatiant person, throwing the door open, you were greeted by the face you expected it to be.  
"Hallo Gil" You said, stepping aside as the silver haired Prussian smiled and made his way in, a medium sized box in his hand.  
"What is that?" you asked as he sat on the couch, smirking up at you he patted the seat beside him, gesturing for you to accompany him.  
"Dis Frau, is vhat is going to help jou get Vest inzo bed" he announced, you could already feel the heat rising to your face once more.  
"What makes you think I want to get him into bed?" You asked the Prussian "Oh please, jou cannot fool ze awesome me {y/n}, jou vant mein bruder as much as he vants jou" He replied smiling widely.  
"And dis is how jou vill get zhat" he added opening the box, your eyes couldn't have gotten any wider then when you peered inside, a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold, a riding crop, multiple S&M porno mags, and some sort of black spandex outfit.  
"W-What the hell is all of this?" You asked slightly scared to know.  
"Dis is everything jou vill need zo make Vest putty in your hands Frau" Gilbert told you as he handed you the box.  
"I vould get to reading if I vere jou" He told you winking before he got up and left, leaving you with a very bright blush, and an S&M starter kit.  
That night You had indeed read every magazine that Gilbert had put in the box, as well as studied all the pictures. You just couldn't wrap your mind around doing any of this to Ludwig, sure you had a bondage fetish, but you never really got off on the idea of hurting someone, or getting hurt. Sighing you began to put the things back in the box, this was a stupid idea, you would never be able to go through with it.  
"~Traumst du mit mir heut' Nacht? Springst du mit mir heut' Nacht?~" Sighing, you picked up your cell phone and quickly answered.  
"Gilbert you really need to charge your phone and quit using your brothers" "I vill I vill, Anyvays, do jou vant zo come over for dinner Frau?" he asked, you could hear the smirk in his voice and it frightened you some.  
"Sure why not"  
"Good, and Frau, don't forget the gift" and with that the phone line went dead, leaving you to stare at it, slightly annoyed.

**Dinner**

The dinner had been more then quiet due to the fact that Ludwig had not spoken to you since you arrived, except for a "Hallo". The look on his face said that he wanted to say something, but was unsure of just how to say it; you hung your head as you took another bite but straightened it when you heard Gilbert's chair move. You watched as the albino rose, put his dishes in the sink, and turn back to the two of you.  
"Vell I am going zo go out for awhile vith zhe boys, have fun jou zwo" He spoke before giving you a wink and heading out the door, leaving you there speechless and alone with took another bite of your potatoes before you heard Ludwig's chair move as well. Looking up you saw him rinse his plates before turning to leave the room, seeing this as your chance to at least talk to him, you rose as well.  
"Ludwig wait, is there something wrong?" You asked grabbing ahold of his arm gently.  
"Nozhing is vrong {y/n} vhy do jou ask?" he replied, a coldness still in his voice as he refused to look at you.  
"Because I know you are lying, I know you Luddy, you would never act this distant unless there was something bothering you. You know you can tell me right?" You spoke, already well knowing what was weighing heavily on his mind, but you needed him to tell you, otherwise you would get Gilbert in trouble.  
"Vhy don't jou go catch up vith Gilbert, I am sure he vould love zo be vith jou" He replied taking his arm out of your grasp and walking down the hallway.  
"Luddy what are you talking about? Gilbert doesn't want to see me otherwise he wouldn't have left. Luddy please tell me what is the matter?"  
"I know joy zwo did somezhing zhe other day!" he snapped, turning around to look at you, blue eyes piercing into {e/c}  
"What?"  
"I heard jou, he said if jou didn't stop I vas going zo know jou did somezhing, I know mein bruder, I know vhat jou zwo did!" and with that marched into his room and slammed the door. Now was when you had to think, you could either tell him what you did and not only get Gilbert in trouble, but you as well. Or not tell him and let him think you had sex with his brother...  
"Gilbert and I did not have sex!" You yelled though the door, you could here a 'pfff' on the other side.  
"We...we read your diary ok! He didn't want me acting suspicious so I wouldn't give us away!"  
"Jou actually expect me zo believe zhat {y/n}?"  
"No...not until I can prove it" You replied, a plan already working it's self together in your head.  
"Oh? und how are jou going zo prove it?" He asked opening the door, you looked up at him with a slight smirk as you met his blue eyes.  
"I want you to go lay down, give me 5 minutes, and I'll prove it to you" you told him, the smirk never leaving your lips, even when his eyes went slightly wide and a light blush appeared. Nodding once he turned to lay on his bed, you quickly closed the door and ran to get the box out of the front coat closet, before making your way into the bathroom that connected to Ludwig's room. You quickly stripped and put on the black spandex dress, after a few moments of dancing around, it slipped over your body perfectly; you wondered for a moment how Gilbert knew your size, but quickly shook it off as you snapped the panty part together and began putting on your fishnet stocking black thigh high boots, long black gloves, long black and red military jacket and hat. Quickly fixing your hair you smiled at your reflection, even if you were still unsure of all this S&M stuff, you were hot. Quickly tucking the blindfold and handcuffs into your pocket, you grabbed the riding crop and made your way to the door.  
"Are you ready?" You asked through the wood.  
"J-Ja" came a somewhat shaky voice from the other side; you couldn't help but smile as the daydream came back to you once more, oh yes, you were going to make him say those words, one way or another.  
"Ok close your eyes" You yelled back and waited a few seconds before opening the door and quickly closing it; you gasps slightly at the scene before you, Ludwig had lowered the lights just low enough to give the room a romantic glow, and now he was laying on the bed, breathing slightly fast, eyes closed, waiting for his surprise. Smirking once more you made your way to the foot of the bed, lightly striking your palm with the riding crop, the sound alone made Ludwig's eyes open, but the sight of you, in your attire, at the foot of his bed, made his eyes go wide.  
"{y-y/n}!" he stated, looking you up and down as you moved your way to the side of the bed, closer to him.  
"V-Vhat are jou vearing?" He asked, swallowing multiple times.  
"Well, I heard that a certain little dom had a fantasy of being dominated himself" you told him in a seductive voice as you trailed the riding crop up and down his leg.  
"So...I am here to make that little fantasy a reality" you told him smirking, before bringing your lips to his ear.  
"Believe me now?" Slowly nodding his head and swallowing once more, he slowly replied.  
"Ja" You began lightly nibbling on his ear as you moved the riding crop up and down his torso, every once in a while gently rubbing it across the growing bulge, and every time earning a light sigh and slight shudder from the blonde German under you. Placing the riding crop on the bed before you crawled into his lap, his hands found your hips in a flash as he ground your hips into his; placing both palms on his chest you pushed away a bit telling him to stop, which he did.  
"Now now Luddy, we don't want this to be over quickly do we?" you asked as he shook his head, his hands tightening their grip as he tried to control himself.  
"Good boy, I'll give you a reward" you smirked as you brought your lips to his; the kiss was only slightly soft, soft on your side, but you could feel the heat and need as Ludwig pressed his lips to you ran your tongue over his lip asking for entrance; your smile grew as you heard him let out a soft groan, quickly slipping your tongue inside you began to roam around, memorizing every inch before turning to play with his own slippery appendage. You allowed his tongue to do some exploring of his own before you pushed it back in his mouth with a smile, a groan escaped his lips once more as he began grinding against you again. You pulled away from the kiss and looked into his blue eyes that were beginning to cloud with lust as the blush on his face darkened with every pant, waving your finger back and forth you spoke.  
"Tsk Tsk, bad bad boy Luddy, I thought I told you not to do that, now you'll have to be punished" you told him smirking once more.  
"Bitte" he moaned as he bucked once again, giggling, you reached into your pocket and pulled out the handcuffs.  
"Lie down" You told him as he quickly did as he was told, the excitement written all over his face, as well as his lower regions, you quickly crawled over him and snapped the handcuffs in place, successfully chaining him to the bed. Gazing down at the German you couldn't help but smile, it was becoming just like your daydream, but it still needed a little push. You slowly began to kiss his neck, making sure to give a good suck and bite here and there, ensuring that the German would not leave here without a mark to warn other girls. Working to find his weak spot, you couldn't help but smile when you heard Ludwig moan out your name; sucking hard on that little spot, as well as biting it hard enough to break the skin a little. Ludwig could feel his length harden every second of your punishment; he would never have thought that not only did you return his feelings, but you were here, with him, like this, like in all of the fantasies he had had about you. His thoughts lingered on the final act of your show, but he knew that there would be much more teasing before then, after all, you were just that kind of girl. You only pulled back when you felt satisfied with your work, looking over him once more you knew it was time for stage two.  
"Hmmm, well this thing has to go" You stated pulling at his shirt.  
"Uncuff me...and I'll...take it...off" he told you in between pants, you simply looked up at him and smirked.  
"one, I don't believe I gave you permission to speak, you will be punished for that. And two, why? So you can try to be the dom? Oh no no no sweety, that is not how things are going to go tonight." You told him before reaching down into his cargo pants, you searched around a bit, lightly stroking his member every now and then, before stopping and pulling out what you went in to get. You quickly flipped open the pocket knife and smiled, an audible gulp came from the blonde while you played with the metal, glancing down at him you couldn't help but giggle.  
"What's wrong Luddy? I thought you liked all this pain stuff, afraid of a little knife?" you asked the blushing German, who quickly shook his head, leaning down you whispered.  
"Good" Before sitting back up grinding ever so lightly against him before running the knife under his black undershirt and quickly cutting the unwanted fabric away, you also cut the arm holes so it could be removed completely from his body.  
"ready for your punishment?" you asked smirking, Ludwig simply nodded, which didn't please you.  
"Now now Luddy, I know you have a voice, use it" you told him "J-Ja Frau, bitte, I want more" he replied, the slight begging tone in his voice made the smirk on your lips grow.  
"That's better" and with that you descended to continue working your lips against his neck, slowly moving your way down to his muscular torso; your tongue worked trails up and down his frame, as your lips stopped to tease and bite and sensitive areas. Running your tongue over his own rosy buds cause the man to take in a sharp breath, but only when you bite down on them did it come back out in a moan of your name.  
"Mmmmmmahhhhh"he groaned out as your continued to play with the pink pebbles.  
"you have permission to speak Luddy" you told him before running your tongue along him torso once more.  
"{y-y/n}, please...I need...mmmm"  
"what do you need sweety?" you asked, your fingertips lightly running over the painful bulge.  
"Yes, please, that" he breathed as you continued your teasing.  
"That what? You have to tell me what you want Luddy" You told him, your fingers now playing with the button of his pants.  
"Please mein gott {y/n} take them off, they are tight, it hurts"he pleaded,your dom personality breaking as a pain of sadness ran through you, you knew Luddy was into S&M but you never wanted to hurt him to the point he didn't like it; quickly unbuttoning his pants you slid them down, and heard a sigh of relief when they got past the rather large bulge, scratch that, rather large was still too small to describe Ludwig, and you couldn't help the blush that took over your face. Ludwig couldn't help but thank the heavens when he felt his pants finally being removed from him, but as he looked down he couldn't help that little playful dom side of him that came out.  
"Don't vorry mein liebe if it doesn't vant zo fit, I'll make it fit" he told you as you looked up at him, blush still covering your face. It took you a minute but you quickly regained your role, smirking, you crawled up and whispered in his ear.  
"Oh is that so? You are a very naughty boy Luddy, and naughty boys get's punished" he ran the riding crop up and down his torso, earning little shivers from the German, before you quickly brought it down on his stomach.  
"Mmmmm" he groaned at the pain, licking his lips slowly, you blushed slightly at the sight but shook the screaming fangirl inside away. Bringing the crop down once again succeeded in him moaning your name, smiling with satisfaction you lightly trailed your tongue over to the sooth the skin before running it down to the bulge inside his German flag boxers.  
"Mein Gott!" he groaned loudly, slightly bucking his hips, giggling you sat back up and looked to meet the eyes of a confused Ludwig.  
"I want to add something else to your look" You told him as your brought the blindfold from your pocket, you quickly tied it around his head and made sure he couldn't see anything, smiling at this fact, you lowered your head once more to the bulge.  
"These look awfully tight as well, why don't I take them off" You told him before slowly pulling the last of his coverings off; the blush returned to you yet again as you looked at him, you weren't sure if even both of your hands would be enough to grip all of him, much less how much you would be able to fit in your mouth. Taking a silent breath you lowered yourself, blowing a hot breath upon him.  
"Mmmm"  
"Don't worry sweety, you have permission to speak all throughout this" you told him as you wrapped your slender fingers around his base, giving an experimental pump; his head laid back against the pillow as he let out a light moan, please with the reaction, you began pumping more, at a quicker pace.  
"{y/n}" he moaned loudly, smiling you tightened your grip, running your thumb over the slit, soaking it in the clear precum.  
"Mmmmm someone is very happy" You smiled, running your tongue over the slit.  
"Bitte" he groaned, his breath coming out in quick pants.  
"Please what?" you asked, swirling your tongue around the head before running it from the tip to the base and back up on the underside.  
"Please quit teasing" he moaned, you removed your mouth but continued to pump him.  
"Then what do you want me to do Luddy?" you asked smirking at the panting man.  
"Suck me!" he begged, bucking his hips, you lowered your head once more, your hands moving to hold down his hips incase he started thrusting. You gave the slit one last lick before wrapping your mouth around him, relaxing your gag reflex so you could take as much of him in your mouth as you could, hollowing your cheeks, you gave a hard suck, and smiled at the reaction.  
"Mein Gott {y/n}!" Lightly humming you began to bob your head, stroking the part that your mouth couldn't reach, you smiled again as you looked up at the panting handcuffed and blindfolded German under you, you could sure get into this whole dom business. Ludwig could feel your every suck, your every stroke, the humming you did vibrated against him, adding to the pleasure, he wanted to last but with the pleasure he was feeling right now told him he wouldn't last long. "Mein Gott ja nicht aufh ren" he moaned, his end drawing near, you already felt the twitching and throbbing in your mouth. Pushing even more of him in; you could feel him hit the back of your throat, and with one last hum when it was back there, he snapped.  
"Ich kann nicht-I'M CUMMING!"he moaned loudly, his seed squirting down the back of your throat as he shuddered, emptying himself. Pulling him out of your mouth with a 'pop' you wiped the drool from the side of your mouth, smirking down at the heavly panting blonde you couldn't help but get even more wet.  
"You look like you are enjoying yourself Luddy" you whispered, lightly kissing him, he gently kissed back and smiled.  
"Mein Liebe jou have an amazing mouth"  
"Danke, I am sure yours is just as talented though" you told him, gently kissing his neck.  
"Vould jou like zo find out?" he asked, his leg rubbing against your clothed wetness.  
"Mmmm, jou are so vet Liebe, all because of me?" he asked, licking his lips once more, how had the tabled turned? How was the blindfolded and handcuffed man being more dominant then you? Well you were not going to just sit by and let that happen. Sitting up again quickly took off your jacket and hat before you untied the blindfold and stared into a pair of hungry blue eyes; smirking you reached up and unlocked the handcuffs, but quickly pushed the German back down as he began to sit up.  
"Tsk Tsk, I didn't tell you to get up now did I?" you asked before crawling forward.  
"You wanna show me how talented your tongue is? very well" you whispered the last part before sitting up, your knees on either side on his head, with a quick snap the panties of your outfit came off, reveling your soaking wet heat.  
"lick" you told him, he looked up at you, a smirking playing on his lips as his hands snaked up and grabbed your ass.  
"Very vell master" He spoke before pulling you closer, his tongue reaching out to lick gently at your folds before he began sucking on them. You couldn't hold back the moans that escaped your lips as Ludwig kept sucking, biting every now and then, and little did you know that with every moan, gasp, and groan you gave, Ludwig could feel his hunger coming back. The pleasure coursing though you was enough to make your eyes close, but when Ludwig thrusted his tongue inside you, it was all you could do to keep your head up, the twisting, thrusting, lapping, he wasn't lying when he said he was you wanted more, and knew you would need more to help when the final act came.  
"Luddy" You moaned as he bit down on your bundle of nerves.  
"Luddy...I want...you to...stretch me" you moaned as you leaned forward and grabbed a hold of the bed railing.  
"As jou vish master" he said, a playful smirk still on his face as he brought his hand to your entrance and thrusted in, making your head fall back, and a moan to rip though your throat. His pace started out slow but soon quickened to a pounding rate, making you squirm above him; his tongue found your wetness once more as he roughly licked your clit while he added a second finger, and then a third, scissoring you, and stretching as much as possible. The knot inside your stomach began to grow as he continued his actions, his free hand still grasping you ass. You smiled and reached back and began stroking his rehardened member, earning a low groan from the German.  
"Luddy...I..." you moaned out, grabbing the railing instead until your knuckles were white, you could feel the smile on his face but couldn't focus on it as the knot inside you drew closer to release.  
"LUDWIG!" You yelled, throwing your head back further as the knot came undone, and you poured your juices onto Ludwig's awaiting tongue. You felt him lap at you a few more times before you slowly pulled yourself off of him.  
"You were right baby, you do have a skilled tongue" you smiled as the blonde smiled up at you "But I think it's time we skipped all the foreplay and got down to the main event" you told him smirking, a smirking forming on his lips as well while he nodded.  
"I agree"  
"I'm glad" you told him as you pushed him back down, and straddled his hips; you looked down at your outfit and your smirked grew, looking up to meet the gaze of the blonde once more.  
"Dear, why don't you help me get rid of this" you told him, a hungry smirk playing on his lips as he reached up and with one motion, ripped the outfit open, lucky not ruining it.  
"Easy hunny, I'm not sure how much Gil spent on this" you laughed "Gil? My bruder bought all dis?" he asked confused, you simply nodded.  
"I'll have zo remember zo zhank him" he said smiling as he laid back down, you grabbed his rehardened member again and pumped a few times, earning groans from the German. Licking your lips, you ran his member against your wet folds, this time earning groans from the both of you; you could feel him begin to get anxious and start bucking slightly, but there wouldn't be any of that.  
"Now now Luddy, do I have to tie you up again?" you asked smirking "You said we were done with teasing" he moaned "I said we were done with foreplay pet, not teasing...of course, if you want me to stop"  
"what?" He pleaded, looking at you, waiting for you to continue.  
"All you have to do is tell me what you want" you told him, your smirk widening as you stuck just the head in and quickly removing it, repeating the motion a few times.  
"{y/n}" he sighed, a shudder rippling though him.  
"yes dear?" you cooed, stopping your actions.  
"{y/n}, bitte fick mich" He begged, his chest rising and falling quickly from the need; that was all you wanted, and all you needed, you had gotten your little daydream to come true, and now you would give him his reward. Lowering yourself in one movement caused the pain to shoot through you like fire, but you knew it would be better to get it over with. Ludwig let out a low moan as you settled yourself atop him; the feeling was amazing, you were so tight, so warm, so wet, he had to control himself as to not just start pounding into you right then.  
"Liebe, bitte, let me touch you" he said looking at you, nodding once, he slowly brought his hands to your hips and began rubbing circles in the soft skin, while whispering sweet words to you in German. The pain still reminded a bit but had dulled a great deal, giving an experimental thrust you soon found yourself moaning out in pleasure. Rising yourself up and lowering yourself back down, you soon found a slow rhythm and moaned out every time Ludwig would reach deep inside; Ludwig let out a moan or groan every time you moved as well and tightened around him.  
"Mein gott bitte schneller gehen"He moaned bucking his hips, getting the hint you sped up your thrusts, earning a delectable moan from the man under you; he was quite a sight, head thrown back into the pillow, eyes shut tight, mouth open as fast pants came from it, his muscles had a slight sheen as the sweat covered him. His hands gripped your hips tighter as he brought you down harder on his member, although you loved his power position, there was that little part of one of your many daydreams about the German that you wanted to experience, him over you, ravishing your body all night long. Leaning down you kissed his neck a few times earning a few low groans from Ludwig, before you leaned up towards his ear.  
"I know...you wanted to be...ngh...domanated...but do you wanna ahh...be the dom for a little bit baby?" You asked cutely, moaning as you rested your head in the crook of his neck, no sooner did the last word leave your lips did you feel yourself being rolled over quickly, and your leg hoisted in the air. With a loud groan Ludwig began pounding at a new speed and roughness, the need and hunger written all over his face as he lowered your leg onto his shoulder and grabbed your hip instead, securing you to him as his thrusts grew in hardness. His other hand quickly made it's way to your untouched breasts as he pinched and pulled the already hardened bud; throwing your head back you let out a loud moan as your hand went to play with the unoccupied breast, but that was not going to fly. With a rather hard thrust, Ludwig successfully got your attention, giving you a stern look as he grabbed your other leg and threw it over shoulder, before grabbing your hands with one of his and pinning above your head.  
"Nein liebe, jou are my pet now" he told you smirking, a look on his face that made you shudder and let out a little mew, he truly was a dom. Smashing his lips on yours he abandoned your hands and reached to play with both of your breasts, his thrusts beginning to quicken as you heard a growl be released into your mouth. It was all you had not to loose it right then and there, and what you didn't know was that it was taking everything Ludwig had not to pound into you even quicker to meet his nearing end; you could feel his hot breaths come in pants as he broke the kiss, another groan rushing past his lips as a hand reached down to grip your hip again, his mouth descending upon one of your breasts. The loud moan that ripped from your throat was one you had no chance of stopping as he rapidly flicked the hardened bud with his tongue, before bringing it in between his teeth and giving it a nice tug, once he felt he was done with that one he moved to repeat his actions on the other. Once he was finished he leaned back and smiled at your blushing and panting figure, your breasts bouncing at every thrust he gave, smirking, you watched as he threw his head back, moaning loudly, and that was when you made your move. In one fast motion you pushed him down and crawled on top of him again, slamming yourself on him again and again at the same pace he had set, you threw your head back moaning as his hands reached up to hold your hips once more, helping you gain speed as you both drew close. But as he began pulling you towards him he hit something deep inside you that caused you to scream at the top of your lungs.  
"Dear God Ludwig! There! More!" you ordered as he thrusted quicker and deeper in you, hitting that one special spot that made you see stars "I vant jou zo scream more for mich Liebe" he groaned, throwing his head back as he held you tight, pounding endlessly into your G-spot, his request was one you couldn't deny, nor did you want to. Both of you by now had given up and forgotten the roles, right now all that mattered was the pleasure that coursed through your veins, and how to get your partner to feel the same, you were only truly aware of your release approaching, and wanted to do anything to reach it.  
"{y/n} Ich wei nicht, wie lange ich kann es halten" He groaned loudly, his thrusts getting more wild and frantic; you knew that he was getting very close, the look on his face told you that he needed to give into his climax, and from the fire in your body, you knew you needed to as well.  
"Ludwig...ngh...ahh-I think I'm..."  
"Mich zoo liebe" he moaned, his hold tightening even more, you were sure you were going to have bruises tomorrow.  
"Ludwig...I can't...LUDWIG!" You screamed as the fire inside you finally busted, making you release. The hot white flame filling your body and blinding your vision, Ludwig had released as soon as your walls tightened around him, and the fire flowered through him as he poured every bit of himself inside you. The numbing bliss died down and soon all that was heard in the room was both of your frantic pants and the sounds of your own heartbeats in your heads.  
"Ich liebe dich {y/n}" he breathed as he sat up and kissed you, the love he held clear in the way his lips danced with yours.  
"I love you too Luddy" you smiled, he picked you up and laid you down, grabbing the sheets and pulling them over your bodies; you couldn't help but smile and you snuggled into his chest and felt his arms wrap around you.  
"Jou make a very good dom liebe" he spoke, you could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Why thank you, I may have to do it again sometime" you told him playfully as you heard him laugh.  
"Oh Luddy...I meant to ask...what does Meine sch ne Prinzessin mean?" You asked looking up at him as a blush spread across his cheeks.  
"It...it means...my beautiful princess...I zake it jou read zhat part of my diary asvell" he said looking at you, a blush now spread across his cheek.  
"I didn't, Gil did" you said giggling a bit as you curled back into his chest.  
"and if I am your beautiful princess, then you are my handsome prince" You added before letting sleep take you, what you didn't see was the smile your comment brought to the German's face as he lightly kissed your head before letting sleep take him as well.

"I'm zelling jou guys! Zhere is no vay he didn't get a little action zonight, not vith vhat I gave {y/n}" The silver haired Prussian told his friends who just smirked and shook their heads.  
"Zell ya vhat, if mein bruder did not get laid zonight, zhe awesome me vill buy jour drinks for a veek" he told his friends who shared a glance with each other before agreeing to his terms, they then turned back to their drinks as Gilbert looked outside.  
'Bruder jou have better fick {y/n} or else I vill kill jou' he thought, before turning back to his friends.

* * *

**Okey Dokeys, So here is a long and detailed Germany lemon, sorry if is not very good, this was my first ever S&M related story, so ya. And in my mind, Ludwig has a strong German accent, but it becomes even stronger when he is like mad or turned on lol.**

**Translations!**

** = Please**  
** mesh=fuck me**  
** Gott=My God**  
** =Brother**  
** Liebe=My love**  
** =Thank you**  
** Gott ja nicht aufhören= My God, do not stop, yes**  
** kann nicht=I can not**  
** gott bitte schneller gehen= My God, go faster**  
** =No**  
** weiß nicht, wie lange ich kann es halten= I do not know how long I can keep it**  
** liebe dich=I love you**  
** schöne Prinzessin=My beautiful Princess**


End file.
